Mental Insanity
by ScarletteVamp
Summary: One shot. Edward leaves, but Bella doesn't befriend Jake and Vicky doesn't hunt her down. When Bella eventually becomes insane, and the Cullens and Edward return, what will happen? Little gory in chap 3. She is mentally insane! CH 3 goes with song Bodies.
1. May I have the honor to present,

**A/N This story just came to me. It is kinda like a cross Twilight/Terminator, but I don't know.**

**This chapter is extremely boring, so one the next chapter I will have a brief summary of what happened here.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Twilight!**

---------------------------

---------------------------

--------------------------

THIS CHAPTER IS VERY BORING!!!! IT IS JUST DESCRIBING,, SO IF YOU WANT ACTION

CHECK OUT CHAPTER 3!!!

--------------------------

Stick with it please, it gets better.

--------------------------

--------------------------

--------------------------

May I have the honor to present...,

---------------------------------

---------------------

-------

**Edward POV**

It has been five years since I had last seen Bella's gorgeous face. I haven't been doing so well, but I am slowly starting to recover. I think that I will go see her soon, just to make sure she is well and living a happy life.

After three years of curling up into a ball in some Southern American's attic, I realized that I was pathetic and moved to Alaska and joined my loving family again. They were all very depressed about Bella's absence but were ecstatic about having me back, even if I was depressed and broken-beyond-repair. I had convinced myself that Bella was living a merry life without me.

I couldn't know this for sure though, since I had permitted anyone from seeing her and Alice from using her powers on Bella. At first, Alice kept getting glimpses of her future, but after a couple of months she stopped seeing her accidently. Life was slowly getting better, though it will never be the same.

These past few months were slowly becoming less depressing. Emmet was starting to crack jokes and play pranks, Carlisle was finally back to his job, Rosalie started working on tuning up her cars again, Esme did renovations on the house, Jasper read his Civil War and other history books, Alice returned to shopping, and I finally touched my piano; all of that had stopped completely when I left Bella.

But I was always so depressed! I knew that soon I was going to march up to her house and fall on my knees begging for her forgiveness!

"Whoa calm down Edward! You were just depressed and now you are all self loathing! Ahh I can't stand it anymore!" Jasper exclaimed exasperated as he was passing my bedroom door. "You know how much better you feel if you just go visit her? Come on man! Just a quick visit!"

I shook my head. Hmm… I felt like I was always shaking my head these days, "Sorry Jasper. I just have to keep this promise! This is one of the only promises I have kept to her!"

"Some promise," Jasper muttered as he walked human pace down the stairs.

I heard some mumbling downstairs. I didn't really listen to people's thoughts anymore. They are still there, but I had gotten so good at controlling my power that they were hardly even there. It sounded like everyone was going hunting today. I suppressed a sigh. I guess someone would drag me out of my room eventually.

"That's right Edward, now get down here!" Alice shouted human volume from the living room downstairs. I slowly trudged down the stairs only to be greeted by six pairs of coal black eyes, just like mine. They all murmured a course of, "Hey Edward,"s and I acknowledged them by simply nodding my head in their direction. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked at their beautiful faces. Only one was missing: Bella's.

Emmet flashed me a small grin and shot a thumbs-up. I attempted a grin, and I think I partly succeeded because the rest of my family's faces were suddenly plastered with large grins. I knew they were all proud of me for trying to be happy and hunt with them. They were struggling too, but things were starting to get better.

"Well, shall we?" Carlisle asked gesturing towards the back door. We started following until Alice suddenly commanded:

"Stop! Carlisle, your phone is about to ring."

Sure enough, a second later the phone was vibrating in Carlisle's pants. In one swift motion, we pulled the device out of his pocket, briefly glanced at the number on the screen, and brought it up to his ear before stating, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen," in the calm, formal voice of his. I heard a few words like, "Mental, insane, killer, and blood" on the other end of the line and saw him raise his eyebrows, but I tuned the rest of the conversation out.

I finally heard him speak, "Hmm, sounds like an interesting challenge, but I must say I am not experienced in treating mental patients. However, it would be a great experience, so what time should I be down there?"

What on earth would Carlisle want to deal with a mentally insane person was beyond me. I didn't really hear the rest of the conversation until the phone snapped shut. My family and I gave Carlisle a questioning gaze.

"Well children, after we go hunting, what do you say to spending the day in Seattle? You can go shopping and buy some video games. I have to visit this mental patient. She apparently in very poor health: like vomiting blood and having awful hallucinations. They are debating on whether to just kill her," that earned a gasp from Esme, "but never less they want me to check on her. What do you guys say to that?"

I could really care less, and I know Alice and Emmett really want to see the city lights again. Besides, Emmett, Jasper, and I could pick out a few video games and Rosalie and Alice could have a few hours to go shopping.

A few minutes later, we were on the road to Seattle to hunt and visit that mental patient.

A few hours later:

Carlisle had insisted that we visit the mental facility first, so he parked in a visitor's parking spot and all seven of us climbed out Emmett's giant red jeep, since it was our only vehicle large enough to hold us blood sucking vampires.

As we walked towards the front entrance, I noticed a big black Harley motorcycle with blood red handlebars and seat sitting under a window and against the wall. _Odd…_ I thought.

When we walked inside, there was a little hallway that led deeper into the building to the right of a small counter with a woman in her mid thirties sitting behind it. When she saw us, she smiled pleasantly at us and walked around the counter to greet us. I couldn't help but notice a little fear in her eyes, and wondered why. I caught a little of Jasper's thoughts and knew he wondered the same thing. The lady was tall and slim with shoulder length brown hair that curled slightly up at the ends. She wore elegant glasses and had a long white lab coat on with a brown clipboard in her hands and a yellow pencil behinds her left ear.

"Ahh, you must be Carlisle Cullen! Please call me Dr. Newton. You spoke to my husband a little while ago, but he is in the back with the patient." _Newton? Maybe her and Mike are related…?_

Carlisle responded, "Hello Dr. Newton. Yes, I am Dr. Cullen, and this is my lovely wife Esme and my children Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward." _Ugg. Why did I bother to come? I could be sitting in my bedroom right now and counting down the minutes of my hopeless existence!_

"Well, let's start making our way to my office. We will be able to monitor on the T.V. screen. I am afraid that I can't let you venture back there yet, since our police officer who works in this facility is gone at the moment. It's bad enough that my husband is back there, risking his life just trying to get her to answer a few questions about her life."

As she turned around I noticed a silver pistol sticking out from her lab coat and glistening in the sickly bright lights. _Why the hell would she need a gun if she was working behind a counter all day?_

Luckily, Emmett voiced his thoughts out load for me, "Erm…, Dr. Newton? Why exactly do you have a gun?"

We started down the hall and she started telling us about the insane person. "Oh, well I always wear this when the officer is gone. You see, the girl your father is about to see scares the living hell out of me! That is why I will not allow you to see her right now; she is extremely dangerous and could easily kill you." Rosalie snorted and Jasper rolled his eyes. Ha! Like some little insane human could kill us! "Please, don't underestimate her! She has escaped the last two facilities she had been placed in. She is extremely lethal and if you want to have gray hair and grandchildren, I advise you to not to be within sight of her! If you guys hadn't planned on coming here today, I most likely would have convinced my husband to retire home for the evening. Speaking of retiring, we have been seriously considering quitting here. It just gives me the creeps knowing that she is in the same building as me! I just can't take it anymore!" Dr. Newton cried exasperatingly **(A/N Oh my I actually spelled that right first time haha!) **throwing her head back.

"If I may ask, how many patients are currently living here?" Carlisle was now curious.

Dr. Newton shuddered, "Only that one, but she is already more than we can handle! She is truly insane!"

Emmett rolled his eyes again, "What exactly did this little girl do? Surely she can't be _that_ horrible."

"I'll start from the beginning. She wasn't always insane. She was actually described as a good natured person who wouldn't hurt a fly. Her parents divorced when she was only a baby, but she wasn't exactly depressed by that. She lived with her mother, but every summer she would travel to Washington to visit her father. When she was in high school, she finally decided to live with her father full time."

She paused to turn to face us, "While with her father, she apparently fell in a very deep, romantic relationship with this boy. She didn't have a past with dating boys, so she was kind of naïve about the whole relationship thing. A few days after her 18th birthday, she and the boy broke up and left her. After that she did tons of horrible things that now has me scared shitless she got herself landed in this place."

_What the hell could this girl have done? _Jasper thought before voicing his thoughts out loud, "Excuse me, but exactly what did she do?"

Dr. Newton eyed us wearily and bit down on her bottom lip nervously before reluctantly replying, "Well, I guess my husband is going to have to tell you eventually and I might as well spare him the trouble. After he left, she was unresponsive for about one week. She said absolutely nothing, ate only what the doctors could force down her ungrateful throat, and only slept when her eyes could no longer bear to be open. No eye contact whatsoever, and in her sleep only mumbled out the words: 'He's gone.' After the first week, her father told her to pack for Florida because he was going to send her to lie with her mother. She finally snapped out of her non-responsiveness and threw an enormous tantrum. Later that day while her father was at work after attending to her that past week, she brought practically her whole entire wardrobe which consisted and blue clothing she had outside and lit up a huge bonfire and threw all her clothes, books and broken CDs and burned them to ashes."

Alice gasped quite loudly. I didn't have to be able to read minds to tell she was thinking how any person could actually burn clothes, unless they were completely hideous.

Dr. Newton nodded sadly and continued, "She took a sledge hammer and smashed gigantic holes into all of her walls and floors," now it was Esme's turn to gasp. She loved houses. Dr. Newton turned to Carlisle. "She then took a knife and started carving messages all over her body like 'He left' or 'I am nothing.' You will see the scars today, Dr. Cullen. She had waist length hair, but she cut it into messy jagged lines just below her shoulder. She dyed the ends of her hair black and lost so much weight that her small 5'2" form only weighed 87 pounds; her cheeks were hollow and her rips practically ripped through her ghost white skin. There were noticeable black shadows under her eyes that looked like she had just gotten serious punches that resulted in black eyes. Her eyes also bulged out and her skin became very pale and dry. She is just lucky that she didn't start losing her hair!"

As she paused to take breath, Jasper became inpatient, probably because of the rest of the family's emotions. "Those things don't exactly sound like something that would scare you enough to quit your job."

"Hold on, I am getting there! After a few weeks of buying her new clothes, that for some reason didn't include any shade of blue, her father sent her back to school, because the girl persuaded him that she could handle everything. Well at lunch time, this girl in the cafeteria at lunch time started provoking her about her boyfriend. She suddenly pulled out a gun and shot her in the arm. The girl started shrieked in pain, so she shot her in the stomach and the girl started screaming in agonizing pain. She said to the girl, 'Haha, now we are even Lauren.' She smiled evilly and shot the girl between the eyes. By that time, a crowd had gathered around, and she shot anybody who was in sight. A couple of students and teachers tried to stop her, but she just shot them cruelly and made a mad dash for the woods."

By that time my whole family's eyes were wide. "But sadly it doesn't end there," Dr. Newton continued, "A total of 18 were dead and 8 others were severely injured. She hid for a couple of hours in the woods and then finally decided to come home. When she arrived in the kitchen, she found her dad lying on the floor with a butcher knife in his heart and his right hand clenched loosely over the handle. A couple of minutes later the police arrived at her house attempting to question her father on the school shootings. Instead, they found the girl laying in a fetal position next her father on the floor. We later found out that her dad had just received a call that her mother and her husband had just been in a plane crash while coming to visit the girl."

Esme was dry sobbing and the rest of us were just staring at her open-mouthed. But she continued on, "Instead of killing her like they should have, the sent her to a mental facility in Port Angeles. At first she just sat against the padded white walls in her room and stared at her hands that were buried in a straightjacket. One day the doctor told the workers there that she was going to have to start working out since she was losing bone strength fast. Having her work out was the worst mistake they could have ever made and it soon became her favorite past time. She was always in the weight room doing pull-ups, bench pressing, and doing squats with enormous amounts of weights on her back. In order to get energy, she started eating more. Oh, if only someone could she through her pretty face and see her black soul and what she was trying to accomplish. She might have been stopped. But instead, everyone thought that she was improving! After about two years of being there, she finally decided it was time for a great escape. One day in that past year she had acquired some explosives. On a day with only two officers, she planted them in various parts of the facility. As the guards were eating lunch, she set off all of the bombs. Both of the officers exploded and she made her sweet escape through a hole that had been blown into a wall and disappeared into the forest again."

_Wow, devious and diabolical, _Emmett thought. I sighed. He had thought that about Bella's plan to escape from James. I now wondered if she was happy now that there were no dangerous vampires in her world.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost missed when Dr. Newton started talking again. "A few months later she was found on the side of the road mumbling something like 'nuh-nuh-**nhh' (A/N Haha friend's idea. I was telling her about this idea and I was just getting to the part where she was found on the side of the road and all the sudden my friend was like 'nuh-nuh-nuhhh' I busted out laughing and decided to use that! Anyways back to my messed up story.)** They made another mistake by taking her to the next mental facility. This time, she only waited a few months to escape. She attacked and paralyzed a guard. The guard then begged to be killed claiming that he couldn't move anything except his lips and eyes and he was useless. She granted the guard his wish and struck him on the head with her incredible strength and his gun. She then shot two other officers and doctors and escaped again to the woods."

My family was now in utter disbelief at her story. This was incredible! This little girl _was _truly insane!

We had now stopped in front of the door to her office. "She was again found in the streets so she was transferred here just three months ago. She truly scares the living hell out of me! Oh you should just see her scary, penetrating brown eyes! Sometimes they just stare coldly at you, but other times the wheel around. That's when we can tell she is about to go crazy or is having hallucinations."

She finally ended her tragic tale and led us into a small room with a little desk cluttered in numerous stacks of papers and old empty coffee mugs. There were a couple of chairs lined up against the wall and on a little stand there was an old T.V. with only black and white colors. On the screen, there was a man talking to a girl was staring at her hands, that were surprisingly not in a straightjacket.

As if she could feel the presence of the eyes of my family burning on her face, she suddenly looked up. If my dead heart was ever beating again, it would have stopped dead cold like it was now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please have the honor of presenting the Great Isabella Marie Swan!"


	2. Big Mistake

**A/N I am sorry I haven't updated sooner! I have been busy with school (coughcoughMathcoughSuckscough) and community service projects on the weekends. Also, Halloween, the greatest night (besides Christmas) of the year, is in 2 DAYS!!!! I have been going to numerous parties, so that is my lame excuse for not writing. This chapter is a filler, but I will probably edit it and include more of Bella's insane thoughts. But the next chapter will be ALL ACTION!!! YAY!**

**Here is a brief summary of the first chapter: Basically, Edward leaves and after five years he is still depressed. Carlisle gets a call from this mental place and is asked to check on this one patient that is suffering a serious illness. Carlisle drags the hole clan down to Seattle. When they arrive, Edward sees a motorcycle resting against a wall under a window, and they are greeted by a terrified lady, Dr. Newton (One of Mike's relatives) and she tells the story of this girl who was abandoned by her boyfriend. The girl had taken a gun to school and shot and killed numerous classmates and then she came home to found her father had shot himself. She is sent to an asylum, but escapes by murdering her guards. She is sent to another mental place, but escapes by blowing a hole in the wall with explosives and escapes. She is found again and finds herself in this facility. The Cullens feel sorry for the girl, and they follow Dr. Newton into her office where they can spy on her via camera. Edward is horrified when that girl just happens to be Bella.**

**I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, so I will just say it on this on**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**

**Bella POV**

It was just another boring day in the asylum. But it was just about to get exciting! _Today is the big day!_ I thought to myself, smiling wickedly. My face however, showed no emotions. I have had a good five years of learning how to keep my emotions off my face, especially when I planned evil plans, like I was doing now.

Mr. Newton just kept on asking me pointless questions that he would never get answers to, and pictures that could never get emotion on my face. I was glad that he would be silenced soon…

I suddenly felt someone, or more like multiple someones, watching me through the camera that was hung on the wall. At first I had felt self conscious being watched by cameras all the time, but over time I had gotten used to it after being around them for several years. I still felt the presence of eyes on my face, and I grew annoyed and raised my head to look at the camera dead center. People were frightened of my cold face, so that should get rid of the stares of the onlookers.

I saw something white flash out of the corner of my eye, so I whipped my head sharply to the left only to come face to face with the Cullens. They were all smiling at me, so I greeted them with a warm smile. I only show emotions at my hallucinations, and they were the only thing that really kept me alive.

Mr. Newton sighed when he followed my smiling gaze towards the corner of the white room. He and practically everyone else in the mental institution knew that when I saw my hallucinations, I didn't like to be bothered.

"Hello Isabella, how are you today?" the hallucination Esme asked politely, like she did every day.

"Why very well, thank you. And how about your lovely self?" I answered warmly back.

"I am just ecstatic! I know that face, Isabella! Today is going to be the big day, isn't it?"

"Yep!" I replied, popping the 'p'.

Mr. Newton had stopped questioning me long ago, and just shook his brown-haired head sadly as I talked to the air next to me.

As I was just sitting there smiling at the imaginary Cullens, I heard Mr. Newton's chair softly scrape the floor. I sharply turned towards him as he walked away, back facing me.

Big Mistake….

**Edward's POV**

I watched, completely horrified, as Bella just gazed at the camera. What had happened to her? Her beautiful face was hollow from weight loss and aging, her once gorgeous brown hair now glowed only dully from lack of conditioner, and her eyes; her once soulful brown eyes now offered nothing that was going on in her head. Was it even possible to have nothing inside your head?

I could feel the stares of my family on my back and on the screen were Bella's face filled up the screen. Suddenly out of nowhere, she snapped her head to one side. I was extremely surprised when she cracked a smile at nothing in particular. What scared me even more was the sound of her voice:

" Why very well, thank you. And how about your lovely self?" What the hell was going on? Her voice sent chills down my spine; the bad kind. What had happened to the innocent angel I had once held in my arms? The angel I had kissed with my cold, marble full lips? Had I driven her to this awful place?

The sound of her voice came again, "Yep." What was she agreeing to? Who could she possibly be talking to?

For a few moments, she just stared, smiling. However, that was not the smile of my Bella. This girl had the wicked smile of a demon. It showed a little of her teeth, and one corner of her mouth was pulled farther up than the other. It was similar to my own infamous crooked smile, but hers was in no way seductive.

As Mr. Newton got to his feet, Bella turned towards him.

As he turned his back on Bella, nothing could have prepared me for what happened next….


	3. The Best Part, PAIN

**Oh My! I am soo sorry I didn't update sooner, Oh People of the Internet!**

**I hope you guys like this.**

**I know someone will kill me for this, but this is how the story has to go, darlings.**

**I will, myself, get sent to a mental institute for this, but this was a fun chapter to write!**

**I can't believe **vampirefireflies **threatened to throw the new deranged Bella on me!!! That, my good people, is scary!**

**Please listen to the song **Bodies by Drowning Pool

**It fits this perfectly.**

----------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

**Bella's POV last Chapter**

_As I was just sitting there smiling at the imaginary Cullens, I heard Mr. Newton's chair softly scrape the floor. I sharply turned towards him as he walked away, back facing me. Big Mistake…._

--------------------------------------

-------------------

-

**Bella's POV**

As soon as he was turned around, I lunged at him.

I caught him off guard; I latched myself on his back and the force of my weight sent him hurdling towards the ultra white tile floor.

I caught sight of a small metal object hooked on to his belt, so I swiftly yanked it off and threw it with new incredible strength, courtesy  
of adrenaline and many workouts, and chucked it at the security camera. I could feel my eyes flash with pure ecstasy as the lens  
shattered and fell like heavy rain onto the floor.

A struggling groan beneath me snapped me from my happy thoughts.

_Dammit, I have to be more focused! _I thought, _I am going to fail the Cullens if I don't make it!_

I was on top of Mr. Newton, my knees resting on the tile next to each side of his waist.

I angrily flipped him over. How dare he even think of trying to hide his face! I _must_ see my victim's pain as they die!!!

"Now Mr. Newton, you have been very, _very_ mean to me lately. That is not very nice," I scolded as if I was lecturing a kindergartener on  
not hitting other little children. I spotted a pocket knife in his pocket and slipped it out. "Do you know what the punishment," I flicked the  
blade out, "for mean people is?"

I pressed the tip of the silver blade against the skin under the chin, forcing his head back. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Mhmm," was his response. Tears were now flowing in rivers down his cheeks and his chin was trembling, trying in vain to control himself from  
breaking down. I held no sympathy. I was screwed up to the point where I took satisfaction from the lifelessness of others.

"Hmm?" I cooed as a pressed the blade farther into his skin. Blood now started to trickle from the puncture I had created.

His chin trembled some more and he clenched his teeth and ground them together as more tears spilled. I had just put a little more pressure on  
the weapon, when he suddenly screamed, "MONSTER!!!!"

I pulled the knife away and I could feel my eyebrows push together. My whole body was now trembling with red-hot rage. NO one called me names!!

His mouth was still hanging open from his outburst, which was another big mistake. Did people ever learn?

I took my left hand, which was not furiously clutching the deadly object, and stuffed it in his mouth.

He gasped as I clasped his tongue. I yanked it out of his mouth and began sawing with the knife. I couldn't take another outburst!

He shrieked as his tongue was slowly being cut off. He tried to pull it back in, but I sunk my long nails into the flesh that covered the extremely long  
muscle. He struggled viscously, but my legs kept his pinned.

As he tried to scream, he accidentally swallowed his own blood, but tried to gurgle/spit it out. His evil blood was now splattered over my perfect white  
jumpsuit. **(Anyone catch the irony there? Red is sin and white is pure. Mr. Newton is actually the innocent one and Bella is evil. Haha I am a genius!) **

I finally dragged the knife through the last bit of skin that attached the tongue to his now hopeless body. He was now sobbing uncontrollably, and his  
struggles were now getting weaker.

_Time for the best part!_

------------

-------------------

-----------

**3****rd**** Person POV (Pointless and weird actually)  
**

The Cullens and Dr. Newton watched eyes wide with horrification **(I invented that word!) **and mouths open with astonishment, as the once innocent little  
girl lunged at the man.  
Her lunge was better described as a giant, raged filled cat rather than human being. The force of her impact sent the small man to the ground and onlookers  
could easily tell the outcome of the skirmish.

Without looking at the object, she launched it at the camera. It was actually a pair of handcuffs, and they had now destroyed the only eye the audience had  
of the struggle. Though their hearts wouldn't allow the answer the mind had already told them. There would only be one survivor; you could tell who.

------------

-----------------------

------------

**Bella POV**

_Time for the best part!_

Blood now mixed with tears were streaked across his face. Blood now dripped from the corners of his mouth. He was now silenced from the absence of his  
tongue. I couldn't wait until I met up with the Cullens and shared with them the story of my brilliant victory!

I now lowered the knife so it hovered over where his beating heart, it would surely stop soon, was and gently pushed it into his skin and in between two of  
his ribs. He made a horrible screeching sound, despite his missing tongue.

I quickly covered his mouth and hushed him gently, "Hush now, my child. You will be fine. Just feel the pain. C'mon now; Rejoice in it, Rejoice!"

He breathed heavily, for I could feel the steam on the hand that enclosed his lips, and whimpered softly as a gradually pushed the knife farther into his chest.

I saw much crimson as it stained his blue shirt, dying it a purple and black color.

His breathing now was ragged gasps. I took my hand back. He wouldn't scream anymore.

I saw that he was dying a little too fast for my liking. There was no way to prolong his death, and I still wanted to see his pain! I needed to act fast.

With a grunt, I gave one final shove and I heard a popping noise as the tip of the deadly blade pierced the vital organ that maintained the body's life; his heart!

I gazed at his face. And then-

**YES!!!!** My mission was a success!

Mr. Newton, the evil man that kept me looked up in the white room, was in **PAIN**!

All of his features were twister into a hideous mask. His bushy eyebrows pulled together; his large, roman nose scrunched; his eyes squinted and wrinkled; and  
his mouth, Ohh his mouth was the best part!, was in this deranged scowl. One side of the top lip was pulled up towards his eye and the bottom lip was stretched  
and scrunched together over his bottom teeth. It was amazing!

His face was frozen like that forever, because alas-! Mr. Newton was **DEAD**!

I however didn't have long to ponder over that fact because his wife would surely be here soon.

I had just stepped out of the room when a thought hit me: Dr. Newton would surely have her gun.

_Damn!! What does one use to distract?_

My gaze suddenly landed on the lifeless body on the floor.

AhHa!

I knew a prefect distraction; the perfect distraction indeed!

------------------------------------------

---------------------------

-------------------

---------

**Well, wasn't that just peachy?**

**I hope I didn't disappoint. I think the next chapter will be the last, sadly. I was having fun writing this!**

**Review and tell me what you think will happen.**

**If anyone can guess what her idea is, you will get a large preview of the next chapter.**

**I am always open to suggestions!**


End file.
